Total Drama Island Rewritten: the Loser Chronicles
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: Accompaniment piece for Total Drama Island Rewritten. The drama continues out of the spotlight. Unsupervised teens at a luxury resort - what could possibly go wrong? Only contains spoilers for Total Drama Island: Rewritten if you aren't mostly up-to-date yet. The Loser Chronicles are a few eliminations behind Rewritten, so don't worry about spoilers for future chapters of TDIR.
1. Blog Buddies!

**I had the idea for this while I was out grocery shopping. Enjoy!**

**The loser side of Total Drama Island: Rewritten.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

**Confessional**

"_Being the first one voted out? Ouch. I totally didn't think my team would do that to me. I mean, I know I didn't jump but – I don't do anything without my BFFFL" Katie sighed. "I am totally rooting for Sadie to win though."_

Static.

"_Did I see it coming? No, of course not. I was super sure that my team was going to be super impressed by the accomplishments of my family!"_

* * *

"Sierra! Hey, Sierra!" Katie called as she sprinted down the dock to the violet-haired girl who had just arrived at Playa Des Losers.

"Oh hey Katie!" Sierra greeted her with a surprised smile. "You're, uh, happy to see me."

"Can you blame me? I've been stuck here for a week with only Staci for company." Katie said. "You are seriously my favourite person in the entire world right now."

Sierra clasped her hands together. "Awwww! You're so sweet!"

* * *

**Confessional**

"_Okay, I totally have mixed feelings about being here. Yes, I'm glad the competition is over, but I'm kinda bummed that I'm out of the competition now. I'm kinda torn: I want Sadie to win, but I totally miss her more than anyone else in the entire world!"_

* * *

Then an intern appeared and Sierra squealed before sprinting at the intern and giving them what looked like a tackle-hug. Then she shoved the intern aside and Katie realized that Sierra wasn't hugging the intern, but the laptop that the intern had returned to her.

"This is so going on my blog!" Sierra said.

"You have a blog?" Katie asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Totally! It's super cool!"

"That's . . . cool, I guess." Katie said.

"Hey, new buddy – wanna come help me write my first new blog entry?"

Katie sighed then shrugged. "Okay."

Sierra squealed and grabbed Katie's hand, dragging her into Playa Des Losers. "This is gonna be the best blog entry ever!"

"Can't be any worse than a week with Staci." Katie muttered to herself.

"Oooh! You know what we should totally do?"

"What?" Katie was less enthused than she had been when she'd first seen Sierra.

"We should make fansites for everyone on the Island!"

"You mean where they have like pictures and stuff?" Katie asked.

"Exactly! Oh my gosh, I am totally going to make one for Cody! So gorgeous!"

"Speaking of gorgeous. . ." Katie said, putting a finger on her lips thoughtfully as Sierra dragged her into the lodge by her other hand. "Justin totes needs a fansite."

"Yeah, _sure_, we can make one for _Justin_." Sierra said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Right after I make one for my Codykins!"

"Oh my gosh, and I totally can't forget Sadie!"

"Like I said, we can make one for everyone!" Sierra said. "This is gonna be so fun! I've never had a blog buddy before!"

* * *

**Haha, I may just turn this into the _Katie Goes Crazy Chronicles_. xD**

**Please review! :3**


	2. Stakeout!

**It's been a lot time coming, but here's an update!**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

**Confessional**

"_Dear Sadie, I know I said I wanted you to win, but I really need you to get voted off and come here as soon as possible. I know you probably won't get to see this until you're actually out of the game, but I just had to tell you that I need you. Staci doesn't shut up and Sierra has been sobbing nonstop for the past forty-eight hours." Katie said, rubbing her temples as though she had a headache._

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Uhh, Sierra, maybe you shouldn't watch the ending." Katie said, biting her lip.

"And why wouldn't I wanna watch it?" Sierra asked, turning to her new friend with a hand on her hip and her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, uh, bad memories from being eliminated?" Katie suggested. "I wouldn't wanna watch my elimination again."

Sierra laughed. "Well how else am I supposed to screencap the entire show for the fansites?"

"Why don't I do them for you, then?" Katie asked.

"No, I'd rather do it. Then I can re-watch the scene when my Codykins comes to see me off!"

"I really don't think you should do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I think it's a bad idea!" Katie grabbed at the laptop and tried to pull it out of Sierra's grasp.

"What are you doing?!" Sierra exclaimed, outraged. She slammed the laptop closed and pinched Katie's fingers in it, causing the girl to gasp in pain and let go. "You're just jealous that my Codykins came to see me off but your precious _Justin_ didn't even notice you!"

Then she stormed off.

Katie knew Sierra watched the ending, because when the truth about Cody's betrayal came out five minutes later, she began making a hysterical noise which seemed to be a hybrid of sobbing and screaming.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

**Confessional**

"_Sierra only left her room to watch the next episode of Total Drama Island, so I took my Team Sadie t-shirt and am staking out the docks to wait for whoever is next out of the game. I seriously need someone who's actually sane to hang out with." _

* * *

"It's Sam, right?" Katie asked with a smile as the gamer made his way up the docks.

"Yeah." He nodded. "And you're Kathy, aren't you?"

"I'm Katie, but close enough." She said. "Do you want to hang out by any chance?"

"Oh, uh, I – I dunno."

* * *

**Confessional**

"_Did Katie just ask me out?" Sad thought for a moment, then shook his head. "I doubt it. A girl like her wouldn't go out with a guy like me."_

* * *

"Do you like video games?" Sam asked.

"Uh. . ." She shrugged. "Sure!"

* * *

**Confessional**

"_Don't judge me." Katie told the camera. "You try spending a week with nothing but Sobberella and Miss Talks-a-Lot for company. Then you tell me you're not desperate for the company of whatever semi-sane person who walks by."_

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know girls like you played video games."

"Well, I don't actually. But I'm so bored that at this point I'll try anything."

"I guess that's still kind of hot." Sam said with a shrug. "C'mon, I'll teach you how to play Heavenedge."

* * *

37th: Katie

36th: Staci

35th: Sierra

34th: Sam

* * *

"Who will be next to join the outcasts on Total Drama Island: The Loser Chronicles?"

* * *

**Please review! :3**


	3. Keeping Up Appearances

**This is kind of behind-the-scenes bonus drama, so these chapters will be pretty short, for the most part. They're mostly just so you guys know what relationships are developing off-screen, so that if and when I eventually get to the Total Drama Action & World Tour rewrites that I have planned, you'll know where all the characters are with everything and why.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

**Confessional**

"_I need off this island and I need off it fast." Katie told the confessional in desperation. "After playing Aura with Sam for like forty straight hours, jumping off that cliff in the first challenge doesn't seem like such a bad idea after all."_

* * *

"Hey Eva!" Katie greeted with a smile to the hot tempered bodybuilder with a smile as the girl made her way up the docks, but a frown was fixed on her face, and she regarded the other girl was a glare that could have killed her.

"Do I know you?" Eva grunted before shoving past the other girl.

"I'm Katie."

"Not ringing any bells."

"I'm Sadie's BFFFL."

"Never heard of you."

"You totally have – Sadie mentioned me all the time!"

"She said a lot of dumb stuff that I ignored."

"That's totally mean of you!" Katie gasped, appalled. "And I was about to thank you for being there for Sadie when I got eliminated! But now I'm totally not going to!"

"I care _so_ much." came Eva's sarcastic reply.

"You're so rude. Sadie must have been totally desperate when I got eliminated if she was actually willing to be friends with the likes of _you!_ You're just a mean jerk! She's totally not going to be your friend any more when I get to see her again."

"Are you making that decision for her? Because I'm pretty sure that she's a big enough girl to make her own decisions."

"Sadie can totally make up her own mind, F-Y-I. But I have totally been her BFFFL longer than you have."

"You know, I think you're more concerned about not being her BFFFL than I am."

"As if Sadie would ever ditch me! We've been BFFFLs since we were like five years old!"

"And?"

"Why are you being such a jerk?!" Katie demanded. "You were nice to Sadie and B like all the time on the island! Everyone already knows you're not as mean as you pretend you are! Millions of people all over the world know!"

"I was nice to them because I needed them to listen to me."

"You asked B to look after Sadie when you got eliminated!" Katie said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're not as tough as you like to think you are."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, how's this for tough?" Eva said before swinging her fist at Katie's face and knocking her to the ground. Then, she stalked past the girl and began to make her way to the villa. "Now leave. Me. _Alone_!"

* * *

**Confessional**

"_I have a reputation to uphold here." Eva told the confessional camera with a nonchalant shrug. "Besides, I just wanted to go to my room and cool down after being eliminated and she was being a pest and wouldn't leave me alone!" She paused for a moment, looking at her fist as though she was thinking about something, but then nodded and raised her gaze to the camera again with a determined look. "I regret nothing."_

Static.

"_I just want to go home." Katie said, sobbing as she held a steak against her face where Eva had punched her. "I wish Sadie and I had never signed up for this stupid game! I'm having the worst summer of my entire life! Even's Justin's cute butt and abs and smile and hair and eyes and the rest of him don't make up for all the suckiness I've experienced since I got here."_

* * *

37th: Katie

36th: Staci

35th: Sierra

34th: Sam

33rd: Eva

* * *

**Please review! :3**


End file.
